Pierrot
by MeronS
Summary: "It's okay, it's okay. I, playing the fool, am merely a nameless clown in this small circus." a SongFic of the song Pierrot by KEI


A lonely circus stood in the edges of a quiet town. Its lights shone in the dark night. The customers for the night's show had all already left. The performers were all in their tents and caravans doing whatever.

This night, a small miracle was to happen in that small circus.

In the animal tent, on a haystack, a child was born. His cry waking up all the animals, who came to see the little miracle. Then there was another. And another. A lot of screaming and blood later there were six little boys lying in their mother's arms.

Some might've called it just that, a miracle, but for the new parents, it was far from it. The two were animal trainers and had worked in the circus for as long as they could remember. They had hardly enough money to take care of themselves and one baby, much less six. They couldn't just choose one either.

The babies stayed with their parents for five years, during which the two tried their best to raise the sextruplets the best they could. They didn't have much, so the brothers learned from a young age that the world wasn't fair. They grew up watching the rich walk by, noses high in the air. All while they themselves hardly had any toys or even the childhood normal kids had. They were lucky to have food to eat and clothes to wear.

The six begun by cleaning the animal tents after which they began to help the other performers. They were doing this ever since learning to walk without support. When the boys were around three years old, they began to focus on learning how to perform. After watching the life in the circus, all of them had a favorite thing to do. The parents would let them. They were just happy that their little boys were learning the way of the circus.

Everything changed when the parents died in an unfortunate accident. Some gang who had had a grudge against the circus killed them one night, leaving their impaled bodies for the others to find in the morning. It was a terrifying sight. The bodies were mutilated almost beyond recognition. The clothes still on the two and a headcount that was performed told the circus who the bodies belonged to.

The traumatized sextruplets were taken in by the ringleader, who had made a promise with the parents. If something was to ever happen to the two, he was to take care of their sons.

Twenty years later, the boys were still working in the circus. None of them hadn't even thought of leaving. The circus was their home and only family. They had nothing outside the place.

They had seen more of the world than many others their age. Working for a travelling circus did come with some benefits after all. All of the six knew at least three languages thanks to that.

The mother had named the sextruplets before being murdered. They were called Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu. From the oldest to the youngest.

Osomatsu was the ringleader's pet. He was a flirtatious and bold performer who loved money and power more than anything else. He always managed to captivate the audience's attention with his magic and his shows were always sold out.

Karamatsu had become an acrobat, known for his flashy clothes when performing. He was the leader of all of the other acrobats in the circus. He was quite terrible at it and as well as too polite for his own good, sometimes getting into dangerous situations because of that.

Choromatsu was the commentator, presenting all of the performers for the audience as well as commenting on the performances themselves. He also was Osomatsu's right-hand man when the oldest performed his flashy magic tricks.

Ichimatsu had unknowingly followed his parents' footsteps. He had become an animal trainer for the circus' big cats. He was also a pro knife-thrower, who could shoot down a single grape from a hundred meters with ease.

Jyushimatsu was the only clown in the whole circus. All the others have quit throughout the years when clowns' popularity fell for some reason. Jyushimatsu's purpose in life is to make people laugh which he does. The children love his performances and Jyushimatsu loves them.

Todomatsu helped everyone else with their performances. He was also the seamster, making all of the clothes used in the performances as well as the clothes on his brothers' backs.

During all their years in the circus, all of the brothers have also earner themselves second, much darker, jobs. It's all for the sake of money and keeping their small family together.

Osomatsu is the ringmaster's pet as well as a boytoy. He is also a very successful gambler. He has perfected his cheating skills throughout the years. He can cheat even the best professionals.

Karamatsu charms the girls and why not the boys too, offering them all kinds of services in exchange for money.

Choromatsu is the brain behind it all, taking care of the money the brothers earn with their second jobs. He is also very good at blackmailing.

Ichimatsu is an assassin. He has never been caught and over a hundred murders could be linked to him if he was. He has gotten the nickname 'The Shadow' because of his skills and stealth.

Jyushimatsu does not do anything too dark. Pickpocketing is the worst he can do. He mostly distracts the audience when the rest do the bad stuff.

Todomatsu, nickname Totty, is the best pickpocket and a great actor. He can act so well that he might actually get the money. He might pretend to fall and hurt himself because of someone and then make them pay for it. And they usually did, since Totty was just that good.

The sextruplets get paid from performing, so why do something like this? Well, the pay mostly consisted of food and a roof over their heads, nothing more. If the brothers want anything extra, they need to get it themselves.

"Jyushimatsu, got anything today?" Choromatsu asked his little brother as he came into their caravan after finishing for the day. He still had his face paint and costume on.

"I got some money from the people watching", Jyushimatsu told Choromatsu as he put his stuff away in his crate.

"Did you pickpocket?"

"Not today. Too many people", Jyushimatsu huffed as he took his costume off and changed into something a bit more comfortable.

"That's not the problem", Choromatsu sighed, "Does Totty need to train you again?"

"Sorry", Jyushimatsu smiled as he sat next to his big brother to see what he was doing.

As expected, Choromatsu was counting the brothers' money. Jyushimatsu had gotten sick just last week and they had had to buy medicine for him, so their situation was very tight this month.

"It's not your fault", Choromatsu told Jyushimatsu as he stretched his back. He had been crouched down for too long, "You couldn't help getting sick. We'll manage. No worries."

"But", Jyushimatsu mumbled as he dug through his pockets for any loose change. He found a coin or two and added it to the pile.

"I said it's not your fault", Choromatsu hit his little brother gently to the head, "Just stay positive. Isn't that your speciality?"

Jyushimatsu smiled, nodding.

"Hello. How is it going?" Totty came in. His arms were full of fabrics which he was supposed to turn into clothes by the end of the week.

"Totty! Welcome back!" Jyushimatsu went to hug Totty as he sat down next to the two.

Totty eyed the pile on the table, "Guess we need to survive with porridge for now."

"Yeah", Choromatsu mumbled as he counted a pile of notes, "Jyushi didn't get any today either."

"Jyushi!" Totty turned to the clown, "What have I told you about pickpocketing? Those scums won't even miss those couple of coins you take! Just do it!"

"I'm sorry", Jyushimatsu mumbled, "I got some tips though."

Totty sighed. He couldn't get mad at Jyushimatsu. He was too innocent for a life like this.

"It's okay", Totty hugged Jyushimatsu, "I'll come with you tomorrow."

All of the sextruplets gathered together to have dinner. That was one of the many rules they had. They would always eat together, no matter what.

"Brothers, any work tonight?" Karamatsu asked them as he passed a bowl of porridge to Osomatsu, who took it eagerly. They had last eaten this morning, so everyone was hungry.

They were already mostly on a porridge diet with the occasional piece of bread and dried meat. They had gotten food from the circus when younger, but now they only got the caravan they lived in and a little protection.

"I have a date with the boss", Osomatsu told them in between mouthfuls of food. He had been very hungry.

"Lucky you", Totty smirked, "Wonder what he wants this time."

"How about your sugar daddy?" Osomatsu smirked back, "Anything new?"

"He's my boyfriend!" Totty huffed.

"Anything you say. As long as he gives you money."

The two continued the arguing for a good while before Choromatsu finally broke it up.

"Jyushi, what did you do today?" Ichimatsu asked Jyushimatsu as he tried to scrape sugar from the bottom of a jar. They were out. And sugar was expensive too, so they wouldn't be getting more of that anytime soon.

"I went to the market to juggle balls", Jyushimatsu told him. He had been balancing on one too, while juggling at least ten.

"Anything else?" Ichimatsu continued. He didn't tell him that he had been there to see the whole thing. He wanted to hear it from the man himself.

"I-I met this girl", Jyushimatsu blushed.

That got the other brothers' attention too.

"A girl?" Osomatsu asked. He played around with girls from time to time too, although the boss was his best customer. The women paid better although they wanted to meet less often than men.

Jyushimatsu nodded with a smile.

Jyushimatsu had meant to just do his thing and leave. He didn't like seeing all these people. They acted like everything was perfect and that they were somehow better than everyone else. It made Jyushimatsu sick. Especially when he saw through their covers. Not many of them were truly happy. Having money didn't equal happiness. Jyushimatsu if someone knew that much.

"E-Excuse me. You dropped this", a girl tapped Jyushimatsu's shoulder.

Jyushimatsu had just fallen from on top of his ball and the smaller balls he had juggled with had all rolled away. Jyushimatsu was left to try and collect them all from the feet of the rich, who were watching him with varying expressions from disgust to pity. The boss would get mad if he lost even one ball. He'd have to buy the new ones.

"Ah", Jyushimatsu turned to face the person, "Thank you very much."

Jyushimatsu had a mask on when he performed. A permanent smile painted onto its wooden surface.

Good thing he had the mask, or the person would've seen Jyushimatsu's gaping mouth. The girl was absolutely beautiful.

"You're welcome", the girl smiled. Jyushimatsu saw right through the smile though. There was something troubling the girl.

"Wait. There's something stuck to your hair. Here", Jyushimatsu leaned in and created a flower seemingly out of thin air. Osomatsu had taught him a thing or two about magic.

"Oh!" the smile reached her eyes now. Jyushimatsu's work here was done.

Jyushimatsu had to return to work. He still hadn't earned enough money for today. But when he was about to step up on his ball again, the girl grabbed his hand.

"U-Um, can I have your name?" she asked, shaking.

"It's Jyushimatsu", Jyushimatsu smiled as he gave the girl one of the balls he had juggled with. As a memento of some sorts.

"I'm Homura", Homura smiled, "Do you often perform here? Do you think we'll meet again?"

"I work here and there", Jyushimatsu shrugged, "One day I could be here and one day in the next town. It depends."

"Depends?"

"The money", Jyushimatsu sighed behind his mask, "Of course I wouldn't want it to be that way but I need to earn. We need food on our table every day."

"Then, if you make enough money you'll stay for longer?"

"Guess so. We usually stay for about a month or two. It's up to the boss, really."

"T-Then, you think I can come see you?" Homura smiled shyly.

"Of course! Here's a flyer", Jyushimatsu gave Homura a flyer of the circus, "I have a show tonight if you want to come and see me."

"I-I'll be there!" Homura nodded, smiling widely.

"Alright", Jyushimatsu too, nodded, "I can show you around afterwards if you want."

"Homura!" there was suddenly a booming voice calling for the girl.

"Ah, it's my father. I need to go", Homura's smile fell as soon as it had come as she turned to see her father stomping towards the two.

"I told you not to talk to strangers!" the man took Homura's hand to drag her away, "He's from the circus. He's filthy!"

"Father!" Homura cried out as the man squeezed her hand too hard. It hurt her.

"You're going home now and staying there. You're grounded!"

"I'll come see you again", Homura mouthed to Jyushimatsu before her father dragged her away through the crowd.

Jyushimatsu's feet seemed feather light after that encounter. Jyushimatsu couldn't remember the last time when someone had been that kind to him beside his brothers. He really hoped that the girl could make it tonight.

"Was she any pretty?" Osomatsu asked as he had finished his second bowl of porridge. There would be no more. The pot was already empty. The oatmeal was running out too. They'd need to buy more tomorrow.

Jyushimatsu only nodded, a blush on his face.

"Eeh?" Totty smirked, "Could this be love?"

"My brother!" Karamatsu threw his hands up, "Have you finally found it? The one!"

"Stop it you three. Let Jyushi be", Choromatsu huffed, "He has a show tonight. Let him rest for a while."

"Yes mom", Osomatsu sang as he went to lie on his bunk. The brothers had two bunk beds. One on either side of the caravan. Each one had three beds stacked on top of each other. Osomatsu's was on the top.

"Just get a little sleep", Totty told Jyushimatsu as he took the dishes to be washed, "I can get your costume ready for you."

"Thanks", Jyushimatsu yawned as he crawled to his bottom bunk and fell asleep in seconds. A steady and loud snoring began to resound through the place.

"Poor little thing", Choromatsu whispered as he covered his sleeping little brother properly with a ratty blanket. At least it was somewhat warm.

"Hmm", Totty nodded, taking out Jyushimatsu's costume for the night. It had a couple holes and missing buttons. Totty took out his sewing kit and began repairing it. It would look better than new by the time its owner woke up.

"He was smiling again", Ichimatsu mumbled from his spot in a corner. He was polishing his knives from what looked like blood.

"There's no way he's happy in a situation like this", Karamatsu agreed as he slammed his hand down to the table. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his little brother cry. He'd want to just hug him and tell him to let it all out. Big brother would be there to catch him.

"Thank you Totty! It looks much better", Jyushimatsu hugged his little brother as he got dressed.

"You're welcome. Go show them what you've got", Totty smiled as he, too, got ready to leave. He'd be pickpocketing them some money from the audience.

"Yeah!" Jyushimatsu put the mask on before leaving the brothers' mobile home. He'd be having a solo performance today. He hadn't had one for months and when the opportunity came, he took it. Many of their other performers were down with a fever that had circled the place the last two months.

The ringleader was there when Jyushimatsu came to the main tent. He didn't look too happy for some reason.

"What is it, boss?" Jyushimatsu asked as he performed a final check to his equipment.

"There aren't enough customers!" Iyami, the ringmaster, screamed, "You need to come up with something much flashier! This isn't going to be enough!"

Jyushimatsu listened to the man speak. He knew that he wasn't the most popular performer in the circus but he hadn't expected this.

"You have another one next week. If you haven't come up with something new and interesting by then, I'll have to take drastic measures", Iyami told Jyushimatsu, hitting him to the head, gently.

"I'll think of something", Jyushimatsu promised before moving to the stage. It was his turn to perform.

Homura was in the audience and clapped her hands wildly as soon as she saw Jyushimatsu ride a unicycle to the ring. She though that his costume was even better than the one he had had on this afternoon. It was yellow and had sunflowers printed all over it. The shoes were huge and he had a ton of ruffles on his collar. It was all topped with a small top hat that barely stayed on the moving head.

"Welcome! The Smiling Clown!" Choromatsu announced as he stepped away from the arena to let Jyushimatsu do his thing.

The audience clapped their hands. Most of them were children. Adults weren't that into clowns. Not that Jyushimatsu cared. He liked children much more.

Jyushimatsu hopped off of his unicycle and bowed deep. He faked to stumble and fall, right onto a pie that Choromatsu had just happened to forget there. That earned a laugh from the audience. Even Homura had to smile. Jyushimatsu looked so silly.

Jyushimatsu wiped the cream off of his mask before moving to his next act. He took out juggling balls from his pants and began juggling. He then continued to stand on two balls stacked on top of each other while keeping the juggling going. The audience clapped wildly. This was one of Jyushimatsu's most liked tricks.

Jyushimatsu then continued to hop off and throw the balls back into his pants. He then made some balloon art for the excited children. He was quite good at that, if he could say so himself.

Jyushimatsu swam through the audience like he was a fish in water. He then came to a halt in front of Homura, bowing deep before taking his hat off. Out popped a sunflower. There was no way the flower had fit in the small hat. It must be magic. The audience clapped.

Homura smiled as Jyushimatsu presented her with the flower before continuing back to the stage. She loved sunflowers. How did Jyushimatsu know?

Jyushimatsu continued his show for about an hour before ending it with a huge bow as both his hat and pants fell down. Out came a ton of balls and other equipment and the kids in the audience screamed in laughter. Clumsy and silly clowns were the children's favorite.

"Thank you for coming in tonight! See you tomorrow!" Choromatsu closed the show as Jyushimatsu danced back backstage.

That was Homura's cue to stand up and exit the tent. Jyushimatsu had promised her to show around and told her to come look for him after the show had ended.

"Jyushimatsu?" Homura stood outside the tent in the dark of the late evening. She wished she had taken more clothes with her tonight. It was getting cold.

"Good night", Jyushimatsu smiled as he sneaked up behind her, causing her to jump.

"Don't do that!" Homura laughed as Jyushimatsu gave her his jacket to wear. He apologized that it was so old and well-worn. Homura assured him that she didn't care. It was warm and cozy.

"Sorry, sorry", Jyushimatsu laughed as he guided Homura behind the tent, "Did you like the show?"

Homura was guided to sit on a crate and Jyushimatsu hopped on beside her. He gave her a steaming cup of hot chocolate which Homura took with a thank you and a smile. It was a rare treat Jyushimatsu often got from the boss after a performance. He'd give this one to Homura though.

"I loved it! It was so different from the one you did this afternoon", Homura told him. Her eyes were sparkling.

"R-Really?" Jyushimatsu blushed behind his mask, "The boss told me to spice it up for next week or I won't be able to do it anymore."

"I thought it was great!" Homura nodded, taking a sip of her drink. It was delicious, "How come you need to change it? I liked it the way it is."

"There aren't that many people coming to see it", Jyushimatsu shrugged, "All he thinks about is money. Like everyone else in here."

"Poor you", Homura sighed as she put her hand on top of Jyushimatsu's, "But you still do it? Because this is your home?"

Jyushimatsu only nodded. His frame shook. Homura knew that he was crying under that mask.

"Jyushimatsu. Look at me", Homura touched the mask, "It's okay to cry. Just let it out."

Jyushimatsu lifted his head and watched Homura's face, full of concern for him.

"I'm not crying", Jyushimatsu told Homura as he pinched his cheeks and pulled on them to make it look like a huge smile.

"Don't lie to me", Homura whispered.

"I'm not", Jyushimatsu just told her, "Why are you crying?"

Homura touched her cheeks at that. They were wet with fresh tears.

"Huh? I'm crying?" Homura smiled a bit, "Then I must be crying for you."

"Don't cry for me", Jyushimatsu hugged Homura gently.

"I will if you won't", Homura told him stubbornly.

"Who was that man with you today?" Jyushimatsu tried to change the subject to get Homura to stop.

It didn't work as Homura's tears just got bigger.

"He is my husband. My father has arranged for me to marry to a rich and powerful family", Homura crabbed Jyushimatsu's sleeve as the tears continued to fall, "I don't want to."

Jyushimatsu stayed still and let Homura let it all out.

The hot chocolate was forgotten and left to cool as the two just sat there in the dark night.

"I want to run away", Homura finally whispered, "I don't want to marry that man. He hits me."

"You have to stay strong. I'll help you", Jyushimatsu nodded as he drew circles onto Homura's back.

"You will?"

"I promise. Come and see me tomorrow and we'll talk more."

"Alright", Homura nodded as she stood up to leave, "Where should we meet?"

"Could you come here? It's too dangerous to meet in town."

"Yes", Homura nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

From that day forward the two came up with a plan to free Homura from her abusive husband to be.

The brothers had noticed that Jyushimatsu stayed out and came back very late, when the others were either asleep or had already left for their other jobs.

One morning, Totty stopped Jyushimatsu as he was going out again. He turned his big brother to face him and took Jyushimatsu's head between his hands.

"Jyushi, is everything alright?" Totty asked, "You've been crying."

"No I haven't", Jyushimatsu rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the tear tracks possibly still visible there.

"Yes you have. Don't try to hide it from me", Totty told him, determined to hear the truth, "What is up with you? You're acting strange."

"The boss has told me to make a new, more exciting performance", Jyushimatsu said as he broke free from his little brother's grasp, "I've been training hard for that."

"Alright, just don't push yourself too hard", Totty sighed as he watched Jyushimatsu leave. He just could never get the truth out of his brother.

"I won't", Jyushimatsu smiled, "I promise."

Yes, Jyushimatsu was perfecting his performance. That wasn't a lie.

But he was also seeing Homura almost daily, and now he was going to meet her in the town. They'd have a small date where they'd continue their planning.

Jyushimatsu sat on the edge of a fountain near which the two had actually first met. He watched people walk by and shoot him disgusted looks. His clothes were dirty and old but they were the best ones he had besides his performing costumes.

Suddenly, a man came to him and before Jyushimatsu could even ask him what he was doing there, the man was already at his throat.

"E-Excuse me", Jyushimatsu wheezed out as the man lifted him up. He tried to sound polite since this man was rich. His clothes spoke of both money and power.

"What have you done to my fiancée?" the man roared.

"Who?" ah, this must be the man Homura was so afraid of. This was bad. He had seen them together.

"Homura! Don't try to play dumb! I've seen you two together, smiling and laughing like the idiots you are!" the man tightened his grip on Jyushimatsu's collar.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Jyushimatsu continued with his act.

The man didn't seem to take it that well and slammed Jyushimatsu's face down onto the stone edge of the fountain. Jyushimatsu's mask cracked loudly. It hurt. It really hurt. Blood dripped from Jyushimatsu's nose as the man lifted his face up again.

"You won't be seeing her again", he told Jyushimatsu with a grin, "We'll be moving away. You two won't meet again. Never."

He then threw Jyushimatsu onto the ground, slamming his foot onto Jyushimatsu's back and spitting on him. Jyushimatsu just took it. He knew not to fight back. He wouldn't want to get in trouble with the authorities or they would find out what his brothers did as well, while investigating him.

Jyushimatsu stayed on the ground even when the man had left.

He'd need to speak with Homura tonight and find out exactly what was going on.

Homura was sitting in her room, trying her best to distract herself by painting. She usually loved painting, but today it only brought her more sadness.

Homura lowered her brush with a sigh. A yellow clown smiled at her on the canvas. Homura almost felt like throwing the whole thing out of the window. This was all just so wrong.

Then there was a small click on the window, and then another.

Homura carefully walked to the window. She was still wearing her night gown. She hadn't changed from it and wore it the whole day as she had been locked in the room.

She then opened the window and glanced down. She lived in the second floor so it was quite a way down.

There, under the window in the street, stood Jyushimatsu. His mask was cracked and blood dripped down his chin.

"Jyushimatsu?!" Homura whispered, trying not to alert her husband, "What are you doing here?! Moreover, what happened to your face?!"

"I wanted to see you", Jyushimatsu told her, not even mentioning the injuries.

"Why?" tears were beginning to fall from her eyes, "Why did you come?"

"I wanted to see you. That's all", Jyushimatsu told her again, throwing a flower to her which she caught. It was yet another sunflower, a small one this time.

"I won't be able to meet you anymore!" Homura cried, "Just go!"

"I won't!" Jyushimatsu shook his head, beginning his climb up to the window. He had learned some things from his big brother Karamatsu, who loved to teach him.

After a minute of huffing and puffing , Jyushimatsu placed his hand on Homura's windowsill.

"You really are an idiot", Homura smiled as he watched Jyushimatsu hop to sit on the windowsill.

"Maybe", Jyushimatsu shrugged before leaning closer to Homura , "Come see me in two days. I have the new performance then."

"I can't. I can't leave here", Homura's smile fell once more.

"Run away! I know you can do it", Jyushimatsu told her as footsteps echoed in the hallway. The husband was coming to check on Homura.

"I'll come. Promise me you won't do anything stupid", Homura gave Jyushimatsu a chaste kiss on the cheek before he jumped down onto the bushes below the window.

"Stay strong", Jyushimatsu bowed before jumping over the fence and running to the shadows.

"Who was that?" the husband came into the room, looking mad. His knuckles were an angry red color, probably from hitting Jyushimatsu.

"No one", Homura turned to face him, determined to stay strong, just as Jyushimatsu had told her, "It must've been the wind."

"Close the window. It's cold outside", he huffed before leaving her alone once more. The key clicked in the lock as he imprisoned Homura in her room.

Homura visibly deflated when she was alone again. The man was scary. She cried herself to sleep that night. There was no way she could escape from a monster like him.

The night of the new performance came.

Homura had actually escaped her room through the window. Jyushimatsu had given her the idea when he had climbed up to meet her. A couple pieces of clothing had met their end as they were turned into a rope, but that was a small price to pay.

She had a suitcase with her and tickets to the train she'd take after the show. She wouldn't return to that house again. Never. Even if it would kill her. She would go see her grandparents living in the countryside. Maybe they could take her in until she got her things sorted out.

Homura sat down. Her legs felt like jelly. She had never done something like this. In a way, she was rather excited. This was like an adventure.

What Homura didn't know was that his father had had a talk with the ringleader about his daughter and Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu had seen the thing happen. A huge sack of money had been slammed onto Iyami's desk and Iyami had simply nodded to the man. Something shady was definitely up, but Osomatsu could do absolutely nothing to prevent it. They couldn't do anything against the boss, not when he had raised them and given them food and a home.

"So you're going to perform on the tightrope today?" Iyami asked Jyushimatsu as he was giving him some last words of advice, "Are you sure about this?"

Jyushimatsu was putting his costume on, "Hmm. Karamatsu taught me all I need to know."

"The audience will surely be surprised."

"That's what I was going for", Jyushimatsu smiled as he took his unicycle with him and went to the ring.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen! You will see something completely new!" Choromatsu announced as Jyushimatsu climbed to the rope hanging on top of the ring, "The Smiling Clown, on the tightrope!"

There were cheers and clapping from the audience. This seemed exciting.

"And look at this! No safety net!" Choromatsu clapped, "Now, let's hold our breath and watch! Once again, the Smiling Clown!"

By this time, Jyushimatsu had climbed the steps to the top and was now getting his unicycle ready.

He bowed deep before running his eyes through the audience. He spotted Homura and smiled. She looked much better. He made sure to throw a kiss at her before hopping onto his seat.

Homura had expected something flashy from Jyushimatsu, but not this. This was just crazy. She was holding her breath as Jyushimatsu got onto the tightrope to begin his journey to the other side.

Homura's breath hitched as she saw Jyushimatsu take his juggling balls out. She could remember Jyushimatsu telling her how it was one of the only things he was really good at. She felt the lone ball she had in her pocket and squeezed it tightly.

"You idiot!" Homura whispered, eyes glued onto the tightrope. She now had her hands crossed for Jyushimatsu's safety.

Then there was a snap.

The audience gasped in unison as the tightrope came apart, the performer still on it.

Homura watched in terror as Jyushimatsu fell. He seemed just as terrified and even tried to feebly crab anything to prevent himself from falling down onto the hard ground.

"Jyushimatsu!" Homura screamed as she broke free from the audience and ran to the ring where Jyushimatsu's body had slammed.

The audience was screaming in panic, running out of the tent. Choromatsu was trying to do his job and calm the people down to prevent any injury. In truth, he would've just wanted to run to his little brother. He could see the blood pooling under his baby brother as he lied unmoving in the ring.

"Jyushimatsu! Jyushimatsu!" Homura fell to her knees next to Jyushimatsu and carefully took his head onto her lap, "Jyushimatsu!"

"Ho-Homura? You came", Jyushimatsu smiled. His mask had come loose during the fall and now Homura finally saw his true face. He was handsome. His eyes were so beautiful. His silky black hair was soaked. Otherwise it would've looked really pretty too.

Homura nodded, crying her eyes out, "I'm going to run away. I have train tickets for the both of us."

Jyushimatsu let out a breath, "Good. That's good."

"You're coming with me!" Homura told him, "Don't close your eyes! Don't leave me alone!"

"I'm sleepy", Jyushimatsu opened his eyes as a teardrop fell on his cheek.

"Don't go to sleep. Keep talking to me!" Homura cried.

The rest of the sextruplets had arrived to the scene but stayed in the background when they saw Homura. They knew it wasn't their place to go between the two. Totty was crying, leaning onto Karamatsu, who was trying to comfort the youngest. The faces of the rest were a mix of many emotions. There was both anger and sadness, but also a hint of happiness for their brother finally finding someone to care for.

"Homura? Why are you crying?" Jyushimatsu whispered. His voice was fading, as was the light of life in his eyes. Homura could feel her hands get wet with what she could only guess was blood.

"I'm crying because I'm sad!" Homura screamed, "People cry when they're sad, Jyushi."

"T-Then, is it okay if I cry too?"

"Hmm", Homura nodded, bringing her forehead to touch his, "You can let it all out. I'm right here."

And Jyushimatsu cried, long and loud. The wailing sound of his crying echoing through the almost empty tent.

The brothers listened to the sound of their brother crying. They had tears of their own running down their cheeks. They had missed that sound. They knew that Jyushimatsu had been holding it all in for so long. For them. He wanted to stay strong for his brothers.

"Homura? Are you still there?" Jyushimatsu whispered, his voice hoarse from all the crying.

"I'm right here", Homura told Jyushimatsu, squeezing his hand. It was cold.

"I think we've met somewhere before", Jyushimatsu mumbled with a small smile, "In that sunflower field."

"I think so too", Homura smiled, tears in her eyes, "I had ran away from my mother's funereal to cry alone in that field."

"Then you got lost."

"The flowers were twice as tall as I was. I had no idea where to go."

"And you found me."

"You were crying too."

"Because the world is so bad."

"Then I hugged you out of the blue, telling you that it would all be alright. I had just been crying my eyes out myself", Homura smiled as she remembered.

"Hmm", Jyushimatsu agreed. He would've nodded but he couldn't find the strength anymore, "Do you think that we could go again? To see the flowers? They were so pretty."

"Of course", Homura was crying again, "Anything you want."

"Good", Jyushimatsu sighed, "I'm tired."

Homura nodded, pressing herself close.

"I think I'll sleep for a bit now. Will you be there when I wake up?"

"Of course", Homura tried her best to smile but it looked more like a grimace as she had tears falling down her cheeks and snot coming from her nose, "Everyone will be there when you wake up. Both me and your brothers. We'll be here for you."

"Good. I'd like that", Jyushimatsu slowly closed his eyes.

Homura cried. She couldn't hear Jyushimatsu's heart beat anymore.

The brothers came to the two and crouched down to their brother's side.

"At least he went with a smile", Karamatsu smiled sadly, caressing Jyushimatsu's cheek, wiping off the tears there, "He wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Totty nodded, fixing Jyushimatsu's tattered costume. He placed the mask he had picked up onto Jyushimatsu's chest.

"Sleep well", he whispered.

Ichimatsu didn't say a word but moved Jyushimatsu's hand onto his chest. He was crying as well. Jyushimatsu had been the one closest to him, accepting everything about him. Even the fact that he was a murderer. Ichimatsu would really miss his little brother and that contagious smile of his.

Both Osomatsu and Choromatsu stayed quiet. They had a hunch that this hadn't been an accident at all. They'd have a serious talk with Iyami later. Jyushimatsu hadn't deserved an end like this. They had do get justice for him.

"Are you alright?" Karamatsu asked Homura, who was still lying on top of the body. She wasn't crying anymore. Just lying there.

"Yes, thank you", Homura stood up, smiling for the brothers, "I am alright."

The tears were still visible in the corners of her eyes.

Jyushimatsu's body was burned.

He was a moving performer. He had no place to call home. His body couldn't rest in any ground. It would need to be free like the birds in the sky.

Only the brothers and Homura were there when the bonfire was lit. Jyushimatsu was wrapped in a cloth, his favorite costume on him.

Homura had ran away, just as she had promised Jyushimatsu. And during the funeral, she looked like a completely different woman. She had cut her hair much shorter. It now reached her shoulders. There was a yellow bow on it, keeping the hair from falling onto her eyes. She had brought sunflowers with her and placed them onto the body before the fire.

"Where will you be going now?" Choromatsu asked her when they were done. The brothers were all dressed in black and had bags with them. They'd be moving. This circus had nothing for them anymore.

"Anywhere and nowhere", Homura smiled, "What about you?"

"We're heading the same direction then", Osomatsu laughed, throwing his sack to his back.

"I wish you luck", Homura bowed. Her train would be leaving soon. She had to leave.

"Same to you", Totty smiled.

Ichimatsu came to her, offering him something. When Homura opened her palms for Ichimatsu to drop the item on, she was surprised. Ichimatsu gave Homura the juggling balls Jyushimatsu had always carried with him.

"B-But, aren't there important to you?" Homura asked as she hugged the items close to her chest.

"If you're going there. Take him with you", Ichimatsu mumbled before turning away.

Homura understood what he was saying and nodded, "Yes!"

"I hope that we'll see each other again somewhere", Karamatsu smiled.

Homura smiled, "Maybe."

A girl sat on a lonely hill, her brown hair caught in the wind that blew through the fields under the hill. The huge yellow sunflowers swayed as if they were dancing. Stray petals found themselves taken by the gusts and into the air.

The girl was drawing a picture on her notebook. She hummed a melody under her breath as her pencil moved swiftly on the paper, drawing lines. Her hand moved from time to time to pet a sleeping dog by her side. It was guarding her, a German Shepherd.

"Fido", the girl called the dog's name and the animal lifted its big head to turn it towards its owner, "Do you think it looks like him?"

Homura showed the dog the drawing she had been working on. On the paper, there was a pencil drawing of the sunflower field. On it, a smiling clown was dancing amongst the huge flowers, juggling balls. On his face, a huge smile.

"Do you think it looks anything like Jyushimatsu?"


End file.
